A need exists for a movable portable impulse welding machines for use to seal two thermoplastic sheets or other polymer sheets together.
A need exists for an impulse welder that enables an operator to input a plurality of welding parameters and use at least two pneumatic powered cylinders to quickly and efficiently control a welding system.
Welding and cutting are essential operations in many different areas of manufacturing and construction in today's economy. The versatility and efficiency of welding and cutting systems is vital to, and allows for, the efficient completion of many complex and dynamic welding operations. In many welding and cutting processes performed by operators, welding-type systems are adjusted during the process to accommodate several different welding-type operations for different types of polymer or plastic sheets. When the need for such adjustments arises, the welding parameters in the welding-type system need to be properly set for each different welding-type process.
The present invention ensures better parameter setting and removes operator error from the welding process.
A need exists for a single operator to install plastic sheets and weld with a portable unit to create seamless spill containment berms.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.